


Her Favourite Colour

by deepspacevoyagers



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepspacevoyagers/pseuds/deepspacevoyagers
Summary: In a timeline where she remained on Voyager, Kes finds herself juggling her duties and her growing attraction to the ship’s newest crewmember, Seven of Nine…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in an AU of Voyager's Season 4. Events occur before, during and concurrently with the episodes 'Day of Honor', 'Nemesis' and 'Revulsion'.  
> This is my first time posting fanfic, so apologies for any formatting errors!  
> Written for the Star Trek Femslash Big Bang 2017.
> 
> **Update:** [ Here's the accompanying art by lesbianquark on Tumblr! ](https://lesbianquark.tumblr.com/post/168135686351/seven-of-nine-x-kes-from-deepspacevoyagers-fic)

“Kes, I thought I told you to rest.”

The young Ocampa looked up to see the Emergency Medical Hologram enter sickbay, looking exasperated.

“Doctor, I feel fine,” Kes insisted, placing her PADD down as she turned to face him. It had been three days since she planned to leave _Voyager_ to explore her new abilities. But while she was in the shuttle bay, waiting to depart, she saw Borg ships in the distance; _Voyager_ a tantalizing target.  Without thinking, as fear overcame her, she fantasized – and saw Voyager escaping to safety in a heartbeat, crossing an infinite expanse until the Borg were but a distant memory. Satisfied that her crew; her family was safe, she had then fallen into a deep sleep, only waking up the following morning.

“Besides, I’m being useful by checking our medical supplies. I’ve been doing nothing but receiving guests all day,” she continued.

The Doctor’s expression softened slightly. “Well, I’m glad that you actually stayed in sickbay, unlike my other patients, and I know you feel bad about the shuttle bay. But, shuttles can be replaced. You cannot,” he said firmly.

Kes grimaced. “But, Doctor -”

“I also informed the captain that I would not be attending the meeting with the Caatati to make sure you were okay.” The hologram extended a hand to confiscate the PADD. Sighing, Kes relinquished her work and got back onto the biobed.

“I know. I’m sorry,” she said genuinely, “But can’t I do anything to help?”

The Doctor, who was walking towards his office, paused and whirled around. “Perhaps you could tell me what you think of the outfits I’ve created for Seven of Nine,” he said with considerable enthusiasm, as he briskly retrieved a PADD. “While you were still unconscious, I designed a number of suits with both functionality and aesthetics in mind. The first one,” the Doctor indicated as he passed Kes the PADD, “Was specially designed to protect her vulnerable skin. At the same time, the silver should bring out her eyes and hair, don’t you think?”

“Certainly,” Kes replied, her eyes glued to the PADD. “And if you scroll down, you’ll see the other versions of the suit for when her skin recovers, in various colours. In fact, Seven of Nine herself found my first design, in Borg terms, acceptable,” the Doctor continued, pride evident.

Kes scrutinized the details on the PADD once more, then glanced up. “Well,” she finally said, “You certainly put in a lot of work into this.”

“Thank you,” the Doctor beamed.

“But…” 

“But?”

“They just…seem quite uncomfortable. And rather attention-catching. I’m not sure if she would appreciate being stared at even more,” Kes frowned. She returned the PADD to the Doctor, who had visibly deflated.

“I’m a doctor, not a designer,” he protested, obviously expecting Kes’ total approval.

Not wanting to upset her friend, Kes asked more gently, “How long does she have to wear these?”

“For as long as her skin needs to recover. Following that, she should be able to wear anything else she wants,” the Doctor replied, trying but failing to hide his disappointment. Kes thought for a moment. “Would it be possible for her to wear something else over it, like how Starfleet uniforms have layers? Or to wear something else more comfortable?”

The EMH crossed his arms. “Hmm. Seeing as I’ve not yet cleared you for duty, perhaps you could help her design a new outfit.” Kes gave him an incredulous look. “Me? Doctor, I’m not exactly well-versed in fashion.” The Doctor smiled at her. “You seem to have quite a variety of outfits which you could show to our newest crewmember. Besides, I think you would get along with her; help her open up to the crew.” Kes smiled back. “Alright, as soon as I can leave sickbay.”

“That’s what I came down here for. Lie down, please.”

Carefully, Kes lay down as the biobed’s scanner encompassed her. “Your atomic structure has continued to stabilize since I last examined you,” the Doctor noted, “And your blood pressure has returned to normal.” He retracted the scanner, and approached Kes with a medical tricorder. “Can you tell me if you have regained access to your psychokinetic abilities?”

Kes looked away and shook her head. “I keep trying, but I can’t. It’s like I burnt out when I threw _Voyager_ away from Borg space.” Her hard eyes met the Doctor’s. “But maybe that’s a good thing. I can’t accidentally damage the ship, or anyone else ever again,” she shrugged. The Doctor frowned, wanting to refute her points, when he was interrupted by the comm channel opening.

“Neelix to sickbay,” the Talaxian’s voice rang out. “Go ahead, Mr Neelix,” the Doctor said, while briskly crossing the room to enter data into his console. “Doctor, we just finished meeting the Caatati, and Captain Janeway would like to know if we could spare any medical supplies. There’s over two hundred of them, all malnourished.”

“Two hundred?” the Doctor burst out, furrowing his brows. “You’ll need to replicate a rather large number of supplies. But seeing as no-one on this ship is malnourished, I’m sure our nutritional supplements would be more appreciated there.” “Thank you, Doctor.” Relief was evident in Neelix’s voice, as the Doctor sent him the list of supplies.

“Additionally, please inform the captain that Kes will be released from sickbay tonight,” the EMH continued, smiling at Kes’ reaction – an expression of unbridled delight. “Of course! Everyone will be delighted to hear the news. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll need to replicate these items and get food harvested for the Caatati.” Neelix sounded perkier as he signed off.

“Now, I know you want to help with the harvesting,” the Doctor said to Kes quickly, “But as I said, you’ll only be released tonight. In the meantime –” “Get some rest?” Kes teasingly finished. The Doctor smiled in reply and dimmed the lights, before retreating to his office. Pushing her negative thoughts and worries away, Kes found herself drifting away, and for a brief moment an image of Seven of Nine, still fully Borg, inexplicitly appeared in her subconscious mind.

But her sleep was a brief one, as the sensation of _Voyager_ abruptly dropping out of warp tore her from her dreams.

“Doctor, what happened?” she called out. A glance at a nearby chronometer revealed that she had only been asleep for an hour.

“It seems like we’ve suddenly disengaged the warp drive. But why?” the Doctor answered from his office. “Computer, status of _Voyager_?” He enquired as he re-emerged, looking puzzled.

“Propulsion systems are offline. The warp core has been ejected.”

“Kes,” The EMH started, stopping when he saw Kes already preparing the necessary medical equipment, and giving him an expectant look, “Prepare for incoming patients.” He shot her a grateful smile and stalked to his computer terminal to check for any accident reports coming in.

* * *

Sure enough, Engineering reported of several sprained ankles and knees in the rush to evacuate the engine room. Fortunately, Kes mused, the injuries were not serious, as were the few cases of space sickness. What concerned her was hearing from many of the engineers about Seven of Nine’s first day.

Apparently, Seven had clashed with Lieutenant Torres, and was later ordered back to her alcove after the incident – certainly not the best way to start life on _Voyager_. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn’t realize that the Doctor had approached her, telling her that she could return to her quarters. Suddenly aware that she was being talked to, she snapped up.

“Of course, Doctor. But if you don’t mind, I’d like to make sure that Seven of Nine is okay.” Collecting her used hyposprays, she continued, “It seems to me that she didn’t have a good first day at work.” The Doctor sighed wearily. “Very well, but only if you promise to have a meal and go to sleep after that,” he replied, giving in. “Alright,” Kes said, her face brightening as she gave him a grateful hug.

“And don’t forget to change out of your medical gown!” he shouted after her.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello? Seven of Nine?” Kes called out as she stepped into the dark cargo bay, her voice echoing eerily in the darkness.

She took a step forward and the doors closed behind her, making the room even gloomier. _I don’t think I could stand living here_. A flash of silver caught her attention, and she craned her neck to see the statuesque ex-Borg approaching her from a distance.

Instantly, Kes took in the differences in the drone’s appearance from when she had last seen her. Gone was the grotesque armour and inhumanly pale skin; in its place was the Doctor’s eye-catching, but tight, catsuit, a natural skin colour, full lips, grey eyes, one eyebrow covered with a Borg implant, and another eyebrow arched… as if she was waiting to be queried?

Suddenly conscious that she was staring at the other woman, and not knowing why her heart was suddenly beating so fast, Kes stuttered, “May…May I come in?”

Seven’s piercing eyes met hers. “You are Kes, the Ocampan. You stopped me from contacting the Collective, yet you later saved my life.”

“Yes, that’s right,” Kes replied, quickly giving a friendly smile in an attempt to hide her nervousness.

“State your intentions,” Seven requested, placing her arms behind her back.

“Well,” Kes started, feeling considerably less eloquent than usual, “The main reason why I came down here was to make sure you were okay after what happened in Engineering. Do you require any medical attention?”

Seven’s gaze dropped, scrutinizing Kes and the red jumpsuit she had chosen to wear on a whim. Then her eyes shot up again. “This drone is unharmed,” she replied tonelessly. Pausing, she queried, “State the secondary reasons for your presence.”

Kes exhaled loudly. “I also came down because I wanted to know if I could do anything for you. It must be quite lonely here,” she said, gesturing to Seven’s surroundings. “Perhaps you’d like something to decorate your living area with? Or extra sets of clothing?”

Seven stiffened, but her gaze softened. “I do not require any additional assistance. However, your offers will be considered.”

Kes could not help but smile at that. “Alright. If you need anything, just let me know,” she said, placing her hands together. Seven tilted her head slightly but made no comment, and silence fell between the two. Not knowing how to end the conversation, Kes looked away in embarrassment as Seven continued to stare at her. She was about to excuse herself when Seven said almost thoughtfully, “Since coming aboard _Voyager_ I have had many conversations. However, this conversation has been much more pleasurable than those with Lieutenant Torres.”

Remembering that B’Elanna had apparently very rudely, ordered Seven to return to her alcove, Kes returned Seven’s gaze.

“I’m glad that you enjoyed talking to me. And I’m sorry that you didn’t have a good time working with the Lieutenant. But I think you should give her some time; get to know her better and you may find that you have things in common,” she replied, recalling how her interactions with B’Elanna had changed over the years.

“I am…unaccustomed to this lack of harmony and cohesion,” Seven admitted slowly. “But I will adapt.”

Kes smiled at her reassuringly. “I’m sure – ”

“Janeway to Seven of Nine.”

She watched as Seven activated her combadge, transfixed by her eyes and lips as she replied to Captain Janeway's summons to the ready room. Then Seven closed the channel and arched an eyebrow, noticing the Ocampa’s distraction once again.

Instantly realizing that she had been caught staring, Kes blushed. “Sorry. I should get going too.” Not waiting for a reply, she turned on her heel and left the room in a rush, her face red. _Not very mature of me_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Kes talks to Seven about B'Elanna, I had the Kes-B'Elanna interactions in the story 'Winds of Change' from the Distant Shores anthology in mind. They may not have interacted that much on screen, but I like to think that they did.


	3. Chapter 3

Fortunately, _Voyager_ ’s halls were largely empty, a consequence of the ship needing its repairs. By the time she reached the Mess Hall, Kes felt that she looked normal again. Her inner thoughts, however, told a different story. She had never really understood the human term ‘butterflies in her stomach’ before, but now she did.

Wandering to the kitchen, she spotted an odd-looking pie, probably one of the Klingon dishes Neelix said he was making for B’Elanna. Deciding that the chief engineer would appreciate it more, she opted for some pasta and took a seat near the windows. The views of the stars normally calmed her, but now she was confronted with the possibility that she had just gotten a crush on Seven of Nine. She had no issue with that of course, but having broken up with Neelix, and enjoying time alone, Kes wondered if she was really ready for another relationship. A bigger problem, of course, was if Seven felt the same way. As much as she found Seven attractive, and intriguing, she could not even know if Seven was or could be interested in romance. Sighing, she cleared her plate and stood up, getting ready to leave when the Mess Hall doors opened.

“Kes!” Greeted Neelix with a smile, who had been looking considerably more worried when he first came in.

“Neelix, what happened?” Kes asked, instantly concerned. She brought her plate to the kitchen as Neelix approached her.

“I was just in a meeting,” the Talaxian said, his voice grave. “Ensign Kim lost contact with the shuttle Tom and B’Elanna were on to retrieve the warp core.” His expression brightened slightly as he moved to clean his pans.

“Fortunately, Engineering was able to get the impulse engines back online, and we’re coming back for them.” As if on cue, the deck plates rattled slightly and the stars outside began drifting away.

“I hope they’re both fine,” Kes said sincerely, handing over her empty plate.

Neelix looked up from his cleaning. “I heard how you previously managed to detect Seven of Nine’s location when she tried to contact the Borg. Could you, I don’t know, do the same for Tom and B’Elanna?”

Kes closed her eyes and looked away, trying to sense her friends. Yet she kept hitting a mental barrier and all she could do was to shake her head in frustration.

“I’m sorry, Neelix, but I just can’t anymore. I only wish I could.” She smiled sadly. “I guess the only thing I can do is to get back to sickbay and get ready for whatever happens next.” Neelix took in her words silently, then asked, “Will you be alright? I remember the Doctor saying you were supposed to get out of sickbay tonight.” Kes shrugged. “It’s the least I can do.” She bid goodbye to him and headed back to sickbay, berating herself for not being able to do more.

Naturally, the moment she entered sickbay, the Doctor politely and firmly told her to return to her quarters. He claimed to have matters well in hand, until Kes reminded him that he had two patients to deal with. Sighing, he relented and revealed that sensors had picked up the emergency comm beacon coming from Tom and B’Elanna’s EV suits, the faint signal not a good sign.

“Then you’ll need an extra pair of hands,” Kes then told him.

She was proven right when Tom and B’Elanna were recovered, both suffering from oxygen deprivation. Luckily, treating them was easy, and both were cleared for duty the next day. “What about me?” Kes asked the Doctor after the two left. The EMH raised a tired eyebrow. “You can return to duty tomorrow, but I insist that you get some sleep.” Grinning, she rubbed his shoulder in appreciation and left.

That night, sleep came easily for her, a consequence of her busy day. She didn’t realize it, but her last conscious thought before sleep claimed her was that of a smiling Seven of Nine.


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed that everyone had eagerly awaited for Kes to return to duty. The moment she entered the briefing room for the morning’s meeting, _Voyager_ ’s senior staff stood up and applauded. Captain Janeway, without hesitation, pulled her into a hug and warmly welcomed her back, and smiles were all around as Kes got into her usual seat. The mood, however, quickly turned serious as Tom and B’Elanna gave their report on the previous day’s events, and for some reason both of them seemed to be avoiding eye contact. Quite a number of times, she had noticed Harry Kim watching the two with a confused expression.

The tension in the air was obvious after Janeway asked if they had anything else to add, to which both replied simultaneously: “No, ma’am.”

The captain then exchanged a look with Commander Chakotay that indicated she didn’t believe it, but was unwilling to push them. She stood up and headed for the nearby computer panel.

 _Voyager_ , the captain explained, had made contact with a species called the Kradin, and sensors had picked up significant amounts of metals and other resources in their space. In the interest of gaining new supplies, _Voyager_ would be establishing diplomatic and trade relations, and the crew had already gotten permission to make surveys of the system. Chakotay, who had volunteered, would be the first to go on a survey mission. After fielding questions – Tuvok’s security concerns and Neelix’s queries about getting more food stocks, Janeway dismissed the room. As the crew vacated their seats, Chakotay rounded the table to approach Kes.

“Kes, a word?” “Of course, Commander. What can I do for you?” Kes stood up and put her hands behind her back, wondering what this was about. “I understand that you met with Seven of Nine yesterday,” _Voyager_ ’s first officer spoke, then broke out into a grin.

“When I met with her this morning to discuss her duty schedules, she said it was a ‘positive experience’. In fact, she wishes to meet with you again at 1300, in Holodeck 2.” After pausing, he continued, “And as first officer, I’d like to thank you for making the effort to reach out to Seven. You’re setting a great example for the crew.” Nodding to Kes with a smile, he left for the bridge while Kes remained rooted, stunned. _She liked me?_


	5. Chapter 5

Heading back to sickbay for her duty shift, Kes felt a euphoric sense of giddiness. Her shift went by uneventfully enough, and when she mentioned to the Doctor that she was meeting Seven after lunch, he smirked and told her to have fun. After grabbing a quick meal from the mess hall, she found herself in Holodeck 2 at 1250 hours. Trying to guess what Seven wanted to do, she quickly browsed the available programmes from a console, when the Holodeck doors opened to reveal Seven of Nine.

“Seven, nice to see you again,” Kes greeted her with far more confidence than the previous day. “Have you had your lunch?” she continued as Seven approached her, noting that she seemed somewhat nervous.

“Your concern is appreciated. However, my body is not yet able to process nutrients.” Seven’s eyes met hers. “I requested your presence because I would like to accept your offer in selecting another garment.”

Kes found herself breaking out into a smile, berating herself for not thinking of it. “Of course!” Her hands flew over her console as she called up the clothing creation programme, as well as chairs for them. She herself had discovered the programme in her early days aboard _Voyager_ , and found it to be most useful, given that her entire wardrobe had been left behind on Ocampa.

Running the programme, Kes asked Seven if she had anything in mind. Seven, who now seemed more at ease, paused to consider her words, then spoke.

“Modesty and fashion are irrelevant to the Borg. However,” she said as her eyes darted around the room, “I am uncomfortable with many crew members staring at me. I also find my current garment to be too tight at times, and my footwear does not serve my duty assignment well.”

Kes nodded in understanding and keyed in details into the console. Instantly, images of clothes in all colours of the rainbow were projected in front of them. “These are some of the typical civilian outfits on Starfleet ships. Looks like there’s a lot to choose from,” Kes said optimistically.

Seven eyed the images closely. “Are there any less attention-seeking, yet practical garments?”

Scanning through the available images, Kes frowned. “I’m afraid not. But if you like anything here, we could order the computer to replicate it in another colour, and produce better footwear.” Seeing as Seven was still silently watching the parade of images, Kes added, “Alternatively, we could ask Captain Janeway to let you wear a Starfleet uniform over your suit.” Seven looked up. “Practical, and inconspicuous. It is acceptable.” Kes smiled at her. “I’ll pass on your request to the captain.”

“But it is my understanding that only Starfleet officers can wear them.” Seven stated, confused. Kes blinked and turned to face Seven, leaning on the console. “That’s true, but Captain Janeway has a habit of bending the rules. Besides, since you’re serving on a Starfleet ship in a formal capacity, I’m sure she can make an exception.”

Seven’s lips curved upwards. “I am grateful for your assistance. Thank you,” she said, the words still foreign to her. Kes returned the smile. “You’re welcome.”

After a pause, Seven spoke again. “I have an additional request,” she said hesitatingly, flushing.

“Go on,” Kes persuaded her gently as she gestured for Seven to take a seat.

“When I first met you, you were wearing an aesthetically pleasing red garment. Red was my– Annika’s favourite colour. I was hoping that you could replicate a similar garment for me in the future, after my skin has completely healed.”

Kes found herself squeezing Seven’s hands softly as she finished speaking. “I would love to share the design with you,” she said warmly, feeling the warmth of Seven’s hands interspersed with the coolness of her Borg implants.

Then she realized that she had been staring at Seven yet again and let go, and a wave of disappointment washed over her.

“I’m sorry,” she said simply, blushing.

Seven narrowed her eyes. “You enjoy having my company, yet also display embarrassment despite committing no errors,” she observed. “Explain.”

Kes felt her cheeks getting hotter. “Well…well, I…” Seven’s face suddenly turned ashen. “I have agitated you. Perhaps I should leave.”

“No! It’s not that, Seven. It’s just that…” Kes trailed off, too nervous to continue. Seven suddenly stood up. “I am making you upset. We should terminate this conversation, and initiate more positive conversations another time,” she suggested, her face soft. Kes nodded rapidly. “Thank you, Seven. I would appreciate that.”

Watching Seven's retreating back, Kes felt that there were truly butterflies in her stomach. She now accepted that she liked Seven, and subconsciously did things to indicate it, but found herself unable to admit it. ‘Shy’ was definitely not a word she used to describe herself, but she now found it apt when dealing with her feelings towards Seven. Sighing, Kes resolved to put her concerns aside so that she could concentrate during her next duty shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'clothing creation programme' was something I made up. Think of it as a clothing store on the holodeck where the computer can take one's measurements and replicate clothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Brushing dirt off her hands, Kes smiled in satisfaction as she observed the seedlings she had just planted. Although she enjoyed her work in sickbay, she equally loved working in the airponics bay, and being able to enjoy the fruits of her labours.

More importantly, at this point in time, it proved to be an ample distraction. Two days ago, Commander Chakotay’s shuttle disappeared from _Voyager_ ’s sensors, and despite aid from one Ambassador Treen, _Voyager_ ’s crew were no closer to finding their first officer. She had been consoled numerous times, by Captain Janeway, Neelix, and the Doctor, but still felt upset for not being able to locate him.

And then there was the Seven of Nine problem. Since _that_ incident, she had not visited or talked to Seven. But every once in a while, she found her mind wandering off to their last conversation, and she found herself imagining which flowers Seven would appreciate to decorate her cargo bay. Sighing, Kes shook her head to clear her thoughts. _Perhaps I should check up on the plants without flowers. Maybe the Talaxian tomatoes?_

Swiftly, she headed for the shelves containing the tomatoes and was soon so engrossed that she did not notice the bay doors opening, and a certain ex-drone walking in.

“Kes?”

Startled, Kes dropped the PADD she had been holding to record plant growth rates and turned to see Seven of Nine, dressed in a blue sciences uniform and radiating beauty.

Noticing Kes’ stunned expression, Seven said quickly, “I did not mean to startle you. I apologise.”

“Oh, no, Seven, I’m fine,” Kes replied as she picked up her PADD. She gestured at Seven’s new attire. “I see the captain agreed to let you wear a uniform.”

A slow smile graced Seven’s angular features. “Captain Janeway agreed that it was practical. She also informed me that this was your domain, and that I would enjoy the flowers.” “Do you like it?” Kes asked, stepping closer.

Looking around briskly, Seven nodded in approval. “The flowers are most aesthetically pleasing, and produce a welcome aroma.” Kes smiled and put down her PADD. “Care for a tour?” “Yes,” Seven replied, her expression warm. Grinning, Kes threaded her arm around Seven’s and led her around, noticing that Seven was more interested in looking at roses. Particularly, the red ones.

Her words caught in her throat, Kes found herself watching as Seven bent down to peer at the roses, her pale hands lightly brushing against the petals; her eyes closing as she took in their scent. Not wanting to spoil the moment, Kes softly asked her if she would like some for the cargo bay after what seemed like an infinity. As if she was suddenly aware of her lapse in decorum, Seven stood back upright, but clearly remained spellbound.

“Yes. Thank you,” Seven finally spoke, her voice distant.

Kes’ eyes widened in excitement. “Give me a second.”

As she moved to retrieve a container for the flowers, she could not help but recall how humans typically associated red roses with love. Was Seven aware of these meanings? Secretly hoping she did, Kes proceeded to fill the container with water and nutrient solution, and grabbed a knife to cut the stems. “Would you like any other flowers?” she asked as she returned to Seven’s side, selecting the nicest-looking roses.

“I believe the roses will be sufficient,” Seven replied, a strange expression briefly passing over her face. “However,” she added after pausing, “I wish to talk to you about another matter. As my humanity reasserts itself, I am contemplating if I can continue living in the cargo bay.”

Kes who had initially tensed, relaxed as Seven finished her statement. “I’m afraid I don’t quite understand.”

“I find the cargo bay to be too dark, and lacking in privacy. Additionally, there may come a time when I no longer need to regenerate.” Kes put down the container and knife. “You mean you want to be assigned proper quarters?” Seven tilted her head. “With Commander Chakotay missing, and Captain Janeway preoccupied with finding him, I felt that you were the best person on the ship to discuss the issue with.”

Kes reddened at the compliment. “Well,” she started, “to be honest, quarters like mine aren’t very big. Most don’t even have windows. But you’ll get enough privacy, and maybe space for more flowers.”

Seven glanced at the other flowers filling the airponics bay and gave a satisfied nod. Kes clasped Seven’s elbow. “I know everyone’s busy right now, and Tuvok was supposed to have his promotional party tomorrow. It will probably get postponed but I’ll talk to Captain Janeway about it then.” Her hopeful smile met Seven’s.

“It is most acceptable. Thank you,” Seven said, her gaze soft as her hand grazed Kes’.

“Oh, come on,” Kes exclaimed as she pulled Seven into a hug. Feeling Seven stiffen, she pulled away, noticing that Seven’s face had turned red.

“I am unaccustomed to this ‘hugging’,” Seven stated bluntly. She peered at Kes. “However, this practice seems to have made you more at ease, while allowing you to express affection. I have observed that most of the crew seem to have become fearful and tense in recent days; perhaps this exercise would benefit the crew.” Kes smiled a little at this and resumed selecting Seven’s roses.

“The thing is Seven, I’m worried about Commander Chakotay. We all are. He’s part of my family, helped save me, but now that I can’t use my powers, I can’t sense him.” Seven’s eyes followed her movements. “You have developed an emotional attachment to the Commander,” she observed.

“We’re not close, but yes,” Kes said.

Seven paused. “Borg do not form emotional attachments, and I have had limited interactions with the rest of the crew.”

Deciding to test the waters, Kes quickly asked on a whim, “What about me?”

Seven raised an eyebrow. “I believe I have spent sufficient time to form an attachment to you.”

“Me too,” Kes whispered, gazing into Seven’s eyes, who made no attempt to end their staring match.

The spell was only broken when Kes’ combadge chirped.

“Sickbay to Kes.”

“Yes, Doctor?” Kes asked, finally tearing her eyes away. _Why now?_

“We have just retrieved Commander Chakotay. I could use your assistance in sickbay,” the EMH replied.

“I’m on my way,” Kes said, meeting Seven’s eyes as she closed the channel. She paused, taking in Seven’s beauty before saying reluctantly, “I have to go.”

“I would like to continue this conversation, perhaps another time,” Seven said, and what could only be described as a radiant smile appeared on her face as her eyes twinkled with genuine affection. “Me too. I’ll get going.” Kes returned the smile and rushed back to sickbay, wishing that that moment could have been prolonged. Of course, it was great news that Chakotay was safe. But now that it seemed that Seven liked her back, she could not help but wonder what her next steps would be.

* * *

She’d slept late that night. Treating Chakotay’s physical injuries had been easy enough, but his rejection of a therapy programme worried both herself and the Doctor. In addition, while she’d been busy spending time with Seven, the EMH had apparently gradually come to the realization that he needed more help in sickbay. In his free time he had shortlisted a number of crewmembers with “adequate credentials”, and located suitable medical training programmes on the holodeck.

Without thinking she had offered to review the list and give him feedback by Tuvok’s party, which had been un-cancelled, so they could start as soon as possible. This also reminded her that she should ask Seven to come along. She sent a quick message to Seven, inviting her to the party and hoping that she wasn’t already regenerating.

Seven’s reply came in only after Kes had sent her feedback to the Doctor - a rejection, but it also included Seven’s thanks for thinking about her. Which was why she only ended up in bed at 0300 hours, disappointed but too exhausted to do anything about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Nevertheless, Kes made sure that she got to the Mess Hall early. The moment the Doctor came in, he made a bee-line for Kes, not pleased that she put Tom Paris at the top of the list, and for recommending that they include Billy Telfer. She explained to him that Tom was both skilled and trusted by the crew, after which he grudgingly relented. As she was going to defend her choice of Telfer, Captain Janeway and Tuvok both entered, signalling the start of the party. She told the Doctor she would explain it another time, and together they watched as her friend and mentor became a Lieutenant Commander.

But sitting with the senior staff, her adopted family, and laughing vicariously at Tom and Harry’s latest antics, she could not help but wish that Seven was next to her, hand in hand.

To her relief, Captain Janeway found her idea of granting Seven proper quarters to be a good idea. She even suggested consulting B’Elanna if it was possible to move Seven’s alcove to quarters if she wished to move early. However, their discussion was cut short as Janeway was alerted to a distress call. Putting a comforting hand on Kes’ shoulder as they moved out of the mess hall, Janeway assured her that she would look into the issue as soon as possible, and requested her to get Engineering’s expertise.

But as much as she itched to get started on a proposal, she had to take charge of the Doctor’s new training programme since he had volunteered to go on the away team mission, answering the distress call. Following his hastily prepared instructions, she sent letters to his new recruits, even Telfer. To the letters she attached a list of required medical readings and sickbay regulations, indicating that while formal training and role assignments could not begin until the EMH returned, she would be available to answer any queries.

This, of course, meant having to deal with the varied responses to her summons, while juggling her sickbay duties. Some, like Ensign Jurot, were willing to learn, while others were considerably more reluctant, but grudgingly agreed. Telfer, meanwhile, turned up in person to express his worries about catching more illnesses but was persuaded that it would be good to learn more about medicine and proper diagnostic techniques.

As she wolfed down some plomeek soup for lunch, she felt a pang of empathy for the Doctor, having to be call at all times, just like now. Of course, he had kindly noted down that she’d need not stay on duty the whole day, but she felt uncomfortable leaving sickbay unattended. On the bright side, staying in sickbay gave her the chance to see Seven again. While working with Harry to upgrade the astrometrics lab, Seven received a nasty cut on her hand. It didn’t take long to treat, but holding Seven’s hand in hers, and quietly reassuring Seven warmed her heart and gave her an extra dose of joy to get through the day.

* * *

It was only until Captain Janeway came down in person and persuaded her to rest did she go off duty. As the captain explained, word had gotten around that she was to spend the entire day in sickbay.

Because she had already eaten dinner, she decided to head to Engineering to get information for her proposal. She didn’t quite understand everything Lieutenant Carey, who was on duty, explained, but he made it clear that it should be possible to move Seven’s alcove to another deck. After thanking him, she returned to her quarters, first finishing up her report as acting CMO, and then starting her part of the proposal for Seven to receive quarters. Struggling with the technical explanations, and constantly rewriting paragraphs, Kes only found herself finished after 0100 hours. She pondered whether to wait to ask Seven for feedback later in the day, but when the computer informed her that Seven was currently in the mess hall, she made up her mind to talk to Seven immediately.

With the thought of seeing Seven brightening up her mood, Kes walked with a spring in her step, practically skipping into the mess hall.

But her face fell as Seven was nowhere in sight, only finding a dark-faced Harry Kim surrounded by PADDs.

“Kes,” Harry greeted her, standing up to stretch his legs. “You just missed Seven. She probably went to regenerate.” Kes thanked him for the information, but paused. “Is everything alright? You don’t look so good.” Harry looked down and sighed. “I made a fool of myself the whole day. I don’t know why but I started flirting with her, badly.”

Without realizing it, Kes started clutching the head of the chair closest to her tightly and frowned deeply. Shaking his head, Harry continued, “Seven is a nice person and a great asset to the ship. But after today, I don’t know how we can continue working together in the future without any awkwardness.”

“Well,” Kes said slowly, sitting down and trying not to show her newfound discomfort, “I don’t think Seven would hold grudges. She’s a wonderful friend, and I’m sure everything will be fine.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at Kes’ tone, but made no mention of it. “At least Seven has you,” he said with a more optimistic tone. “You know,” he quickly added, “B’Elanna has been talking recently about how Seven has been less rude of late. And I didn’t know that she could make jokes.”

Despite herself, Kes chuckled slightly. Then she looked away, not knowing how else to respond. Jealousy was an emotion she rarely felt, and she found herself hating it, and the negativity within her.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Harry ventured after a while, “You seemed a bit jealous.”

“Jealous? Me?” Kes shot back, but immediately regretted denying it.

“Yes, and from the way you’re blushing, and how you interacted with her in sickbay, you like Seven,” Harry stated plainly.

Seeing as Kes was not formulating a reply, he added firmly, “So, I won’t get in your way.”

Kes sagged, suddenly relieved. Choosing her words carefully, and aware that Harry was studying her, Kes finally replied quietly, “Thank you.” She stood up and bid him goodnight, before rushing out of the mess hall.


	8. Chapter 8

Returning to duty the next day was no easy task, especially since she had spent the night tossing and turning, unsure of what to do next about Seven. She had spent a full groggy hour in sickbay inventorying the supplies when she realized that she had not given her proposal to Seven. After scanning through it quickly and deciding that it would be fine, she sent the text and told herself to focus on her work. But she was distracted by Seven’s prompt reply, thanking her for her support and stating that she, too, had started writing a proposal.

Moreover, the untimely return of the Doctor and an injured B’Elanna to _Voyager_ meant that she had to put her feelings aside and assist in B’Elanna’s surgery, something which she found increasingly difficult to do. While she was with Neelix, she had never let their romance get in the way of her duties. But now, with Seven… _Perhaps I should just confess to Seven that I like her, get it over and done with_.

To his credit, the Doctor made no comments on her performance while the surgery was ongoing. But the moment B’Elanna left, he spun on his holographic heel and frowned at Kes.

“Would you mind explaining your earlier lack of concentration?” The Doctor snapped, sounding both irritated and upset.

Lowering her eyes, Kes automatically replied, “I’m sorry, Doctor. I was just preoccupied with something.”

“With what?” The EMH questioned as he entered his office, preparing to type up a report. Sighing, Kes felt herself hesitating. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust the EMH; she respected him a great deal. But the last things she wanted was for the whole ship to find out that she liked Seven.

“It has something to do with Seven of Nine, does it?” The Doctor remarked thoughtfully.

Then his stern visage softened. “I may not be an expert on romances, but my advice is to be honest with her. And,” he added, with a sly smile, “Since Beta shift is almost over, why not ask her out for dinner. Seven can’t eat yet, but I’m sure she would appreciate being introduced to new foods. Among other things. Now, I have plenty of reports that need writing. I’ll see you back in sickbay tomorrow.”

Kes’ jaw dropped.


	9. Chapter 9

Barely ten minutes after her duty shift ended, Kes found herself fretting in her quarters, her dress drenched. To celebrate Seven’s agreement to a dinner date, she had replicated a new dress, in stunning hues of maroon, telling herself it was well worth the replicator rations. After all, she could probably wear it for the next diplomatic function, or another of Neelix’s parties. Unfortunately, it was only after she had put it on that she realized that she hadn’t tidied her quarters. But while moving a particularly heavy vase of red orchids from her dining table, she, in her excitement, ended up dropping the flowers – all over herself.

Hastily returning the orchids to their container, and placing them on a nearby shelf, Kes chastised herself. _I should have been more careful_! While she was pondering if she should find something else to wear, her doorbell chimed.

“Come in,” she said absently, turning to face the door. Seven of Nine entered, her uniform creased but still radiating beauty.

“Kes,” Seven greeted her with genuine warmth, “Thank you for inviting me for dinner.” A worried expression then crossed her face. “Are you alright? Your garments appear to be wet.”

“Oh? Oh, that. It’s alright, Seven, I just had a small accident with my flowers,” Kes explained with a grin, gesturing towards the vase. “I’m glad you could make it. Why don’t you take a seat?”

Seven dipped her head and allowed herself to be led to Kes’ couch. As they were getting settled down Seven reached out for Kes’ sleeve, feeling the softness of the fabric between her fingers. And Kes watched, entranced by Seven’s touch – never mind that her stomach was starting to growl. Pulling away, Seven finally said, “It is fortunate that your dress was not ruined. It is most…stunning, and complementary.”

Their eyes met and Kes once again felt herself drowing in those shining orbs. Then Seven looked down after what seemed like an eternity, amused at the sounds emanating from Kes’ stomach. “You require nourishment,” Seven noted, a faint smile on her lips.

“Right,” Kes said, embarrassed. She quickly stood up and briskly strode to her replicator, ordering a plate of hasperat.

“I should inform you,” Seven’s voice came as her food materialized, “That I am still working on the proposal for my own quarters. However, when I talked to Captain Janeway, she was most enthusiastic about it.”

“That’s wonderful news,” Kes enthused.

“Indeed,” Seven replied, her eyes never leaving Kes’ returning figure. As the Ocampan took a quick bite of her meal, she noticed Seven’s fixation on her movements, her eyes carefully examining the delicate turns of her wrist; the chewing of the food and her expression of satisfaction.

Then she looked away, almost embarrassed; her face flushed. Kes chortled at this and nudged her gently. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Seven.” She left “besides, I like you too” unsaid. Regaining her composure after taking a deep breath, Seven’s smile returned, and she continued watching Kes, happy to observe.

It was only as Kes was finishing up her meal that Seven finally spoke. “It has occurred to me that we have not yet finished our conversation from our previous meeting.” Kes froze in her seat.

“I spoke of having formed an attachment to you. But while I was working with Ensign Kim, I did not feel the same way.” Seven began.

“Since I met you and Ensign Kim, I have noticed that both of you tend to have an increased heart rate, dilated pupils and flushed cheeks in my presence.” She turned to look at Kes, who suddenly felt as if her heart had stopped beating. “While I have concluded that both you and Ensign Kim have developed a romantic interest in me, I find that I am only interested in reciprocating your feelings.”

“You mean…you like me back?” Kes asked, feeling an immense sense of relief.

Seven raised an eyebrow. “Yes.”

At this, Kes put down her plate and paused to collect her thoughts. “I don’t know how, or why, but I just fell in love with you,” she started easily, her secret no longer a burden. “And I like and treasure our friendship, but I just want something more out of it.”

“Do you intend to change to nature of our relationship?” Seven queried, her tone never wavering.

Kes put on her most confident smile and faced Seven. “I know we’ll always be friends. But at the same time, I would like to explore a romantic relationship with you.”

Seven blinked and returned her smile. “That is acceptable.”

Uncontrollable glee coursed through her and Kes found herself laughing in joy, to Seven’s bewilderment. With her laughter subsiding, she explained to Seven that she just felt so overjoyed, not that she found Seven’s confession funny.

To this, Seven replied that she understood, and surprised her by taking the initiative to kiss her.

Time seemed to move in slow motion when Seven leaned in, closed her eyes, and put her soft lips to Kes’. It only seemed natural for Kes to respond by returning the kiss, savouring every moment of it. Without realizing it she had also entwined Seven’s hands in hers, never wanting to lose their bond. As Seven deepened the kiss, Kes felt tears of happiness coming to her eyes. Why had she not confessed earlier?

Blinking back the tears as they finally pulled away for air, Kes grinned, only for her face to fall as she noticed Seven’s flushed, but extremely serious face.

“According to _Voyager_ ’s computer files, it is customary for humans to present each other with gifts in courtship, such as flowers. However, I neglected to bring some,” Seven admitted, her face still red. Kes’ mouth quirked upwards in understanding as she leaned into Seven.

“Well, why don’t we head over to Airponics now and pick out flowers for each other?”

“Certainly”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wondered what it would have been like if Kes remained on Voyager, and feel that she would have gotten along very well with Seven of Nine. I also wanted to tackle some of the issues I had with the show, namely Seven's catsuits and the mess that was 'Fury'. Thus this story was born, though it didn't quite turn out the way I expected it to. Originally, I wanted to end the story after 'The Raven'. This chapter was supposed to have Seven kissing Kes and running away, and they would have gotten together after the events of the above episode - but the story was getting way too long and I wanted to resolve Kes' dilemma. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading the story!


End file.
